I Will Be Here For You
by kateg20
Summary: Gabriella has been tricked into an eating disorder. Who will be back home waiting for her? Troyella
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a one shot I thought up of and just could not stop writing. Gabriella is hiding the fact that she is anorexic because she was tricked into thinking she needed to lose weight. Who will stnad by her when she needs her friends and loved ones the most. **

**Disclaimer: I do not won HSM or am I making any money off of this.**

**

* * *

**

Students filed into their first period classrooms. Troy Bolton walked into his World History class. He looked around the room to find the object of his affections. Gabriella Montez had missed homeroom that morning and Troy thought it was because she had been up late worrying about a presentation she had to give this period. Gabriella stumbled into class just as the tardy bell rang. Troy noticed that she did not look like herself. She looked very pale and sad.

"You ok?" Troy asked her leaning over to kiss her gently.

"Fine." Gabriella whispered.

"Alright, class, please take your seats." their teacher, Mr. Spencer said closing the door. "The first of your historic figures presentations start today. The first presenter will be Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella stood up slowly as she grabbed her notecards. She walked up to the podium. The rest of the class and Mr. Spencer waited for her to begin. Troy knew something was up. Gabriella wasn't acting like herself.

"Anne Frank, daughter, sister, teenager, author, historic figure and murder victim." Gabriella said. "She was dead at the age of sixteen in a Nazi concentration camp only weeks away from lib..."

Just then Gabriella stopped. A sudden wave of dizziness hit her and she gripped the podium tightly. Mr. Spencer stepped up to her to see what was wrong.

"Ms. Montez, are you alright?" he asked.

Gabriella opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out as she collapsed. Everyone gasped as she fell right into Mr. Spencer's arms unconscious. Troy immediately jumped up out of seat.

"Clear the classroom!" Mr. Spencer ordered. "That includes you as well, Mr. Bolton."

"I'm not leaving her." Troy stated.

"That's an order, Mr. Bolton."

Five minutes later, paramedics arrived at the classroom. Gabriella was still unconscious. Paramedics placed an oxygen mask on her before lifting her onto a gurney.

"She must weigh seventy pounds." one commented.

They wheeled her out into the hallway as her classmates watched with shock and some with fear as Gabriella was one of the nicest people they had ever met at the school. Troy quickly ran towards his father's office. What he didn't see was Chrissy Jones, the captain of the cheerlead squad, smirking as he ran into the men's locker room.

"Dad!" Troy shouted.

"Troy? What's the matter?" Coach Bolton asked his son. "What are you doing out of class?"

"Gabby collapsed in History." Troy explained. "She's been taken to the hospital. I need you to sign me out. If you don't, then I'll just have unexcused absences all day."

"Go get your stuff, I'll meet you in the main office."

Troy quickly ran back to his history class. He picked up his book and binder as well as Gabriella's belongings and ran back out into the hall. Coach Bolton was in the office signing his son out. Troy pulled his car keys out but his dad pulled them out of his hand.

"You're not driving." Coach Bolton told him.

"Why not?"

"You are in no state to drive. Lisa, there's no basketball practice today."

* * *

For two hours, Troy, Coach, Bolton and Gabriella's mother Angela Montez, waited in a watiing room at the hospital. The school had called Ms. Montez to explain what had happened to her daughter and where she was being taken to. Ms. Montez ran out of her office and quickly went to go be by her daughter's side. 

"Ms. Montez?" Gabriella's doctor asked.

"How's my daughter?" Ms. Montez asked franticly.

"I need you to come with me. There's something you need to know."

"Alright."

Dr. Alberts led her to Gabriella's room. Troy stood up to follow them but his father grabbed his sleeve to stop him. Coach Bolton pulled him back down into his chair.

"It's not your place right now." he told his son. "Gabby will tell you when she's ready."

* * *

"Mom!" Gabriella exclaimed as her mother came into her hospital room. 

"Baby, why didn't you tell me?" Ms. Montez asked tearfully. "You haven't been eating. What's going on? Is Troy somehow pusing you into losing weight?"

"No!" Gabriella shouted tearfully. "No, Troy has no idea what's going on. About three months ago, I tried on my costumes for the play and it was a little tight so I thought I would lose two or three pounds and it would be alright. But then two weeks later, the costumes were still too tight. Every time I tried my costumes on, they always seem to be too tight."

An hour later, Gabriella had a bed reserved for her at a rehab center in Utah specializing in eating disroders. She would be there for six weeks. Ms. Montez had been given time off from work to tend to her daughter. She helped Gabriella stand up finding out just how light her daughter really was.

* * *

"Gabby!" Troy exclaimed seeing his girlfriend. "Are you ok?" 

"I don't want to tell you." Gabriella whispered tearfully. "Not here."

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the Montex house. Troy helped Gabriella into the house. Ms. Montez went into the kitchen with Coach Bolton behind her to leave Gabriella and Troy alone so that Gabriella could explain everything.

"I've got to go away for a while." Gabriella explained.

"What? Why?" Troy asked confused.

"I'm sick. I have anorexia."

Gabriella then retold the same story she told her mother. She tried to remain strong but telling the love of her life what was happening to her was the hardest thing she would ever have to go through. Tears were falling from both of their eyes by the time she finished. Troy hugged her close to him as they tried to comfort each other.

"How long will you be gone?" Troy asked.

"Six weeks." Gabriella answered.

"I'm coming with you."

"Troy, you can't." Gabriella said. "You've got state in three weeks, you have to attend school in order to play."

"You're more important than some basketball game, Gabriella!"

"If anything, you staying here will help me get better faster." Gabriella said.

"But you'll be all alone up there."

"My mother is coming with me, I'll be alright. Please, stay here for me."

"Fine, but if you need me for anything, you pick the phone, call me and I will be on the first flight out to you."

"Deal."

* * *

For three long weeks Gabriella and Troy were apart in order for Gabriella to get well once again. Gabriella had been unable to have her cell phone with her while she was in rehab. Ms. Montez had kept everybody updated with her progress saying that her sponsers said that she was the ideal patient for them. She went on to saying that Gabriella was gaining almost a pound a week. 

Troy was currently sitting in homeroom. Almost all of the cheerleaders were throwing themselves at him now that Gabriella was attending school with them for the moment. The worse of them was Chrissy. She would slink her way up to him after class, lunch and practice. Most of the time, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor were able to get him away from her by asking him to help them carry some of their stuff to class. But sometimes, he had to be forced to talk to her when he was unable to find an excuse to get away.

"Class, I have a surpise for you. Ms. Darbus announced. "We hve received a letter from Ms. Montez. 'Dear East High, I want to thank you for all the wonderful encouragement letters I received the other day. My progress is improving but I still have a long way to go. None of you should be worried about me, the staff here is taking very good care of me and I see my mother all the time. Every weekend, me and my roommate are granted a field trip. Most of the time we either go ice skating or horse back riding. I miss you all, and can't wait to be walking the halls among you again. Gabriella Montez.'"

All of Gabriella's friends smiled happily as they heard from the letter that their friend was doing fine. Taylor leaned over and hugged Troy tightly. He gave a small smile as he sat back in his seat. Ms. Darbus approached him.

"I beleive you will be wanting this." she said handing him the letter.

"Thank you." Troy said accepting the letter.

* * *

That evening was state championships. The basketball team was warming up on the court. Troy was working on his free throw with Chad. Troy tossed him the ball but Chad missed as he was looking behind Troy and up into the stands. 

"I don't beleive it." he said in shock.

"What's the matter?" Troy asked as he turned around.

* * *

Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi were up in the stands watching their boyfriends warm up. They were all excited with the fact that their boyfriends were playing for the championship, but they were also sad that their best friend could not be there with them. A dark haired girl caught Sharpay's eye. Sharpay gasped when the girl turned around. 

"What's the matter?" Taylor asked.

"Gabby." Sharpay whispered.

"What?" Kelsi asked.

"Gabby, she's here!"

"What?" Taylor and Kelsi asked jumping to their feet.

Gabriella turned around and looked up into the stands as she tried to find her friends. A smile crossed her face when she saw the three girls stand up. Gabriella began to climb up the steps to them.

"Oh my God!" Sharpay said throwing herself into Gabriella's arms. "I can't beleive you're here!"

"What are you doing here?" Taylor asked hugging Gabriella. "I thought you had another three weeks."

"I do, my roommate and I gave up two weekend field trips so we could come here for the game." Gabriella said as another girl approached them. "This is Keisha Martin. Keisha, this is Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie and Kelsi Neilson."

"Hello, nice to meet you." Keisha said kindly.

* * *

"Gabby." Troy whispered to himself as he smiled. 

"Go to her." Chad said pushing him forward.

Troy quickly made his way off the court and into the stands. Gabriella turned around when she heard the commotion going on. She didn't get a single word out before Troy pressed their lips together. Troy lifted her off the ground to hold her tightly. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"I take it he's the reason why we're here?" Keisha asked Taylor.

"He would be the one." Taylor agreed.

"I thougt you weren't going to be able to make it." Troy told Gabriella a few minutes later.

"Well, Keisha and I managed to talk our sponsers into letting us come here." Gabriella said. "We both have the same sponser and she's our chaperone for this outing."

"Are you home for good?"

"No, I still have to finish the six weeks out."

"I'm just so glad you're here."

* * *

During half time, Sharpay had gone into the bathroom to touch up her make up. She went into one of the stalls to grab some toliet paper to blot her lipstick. While she was in there, some cheerleaders came in. 

"So, how are things going with you and Troy?" one asked Chrissy.

"By the end of tonight, he will completely forget that Gabriella Montez ever exsisted." Chrissy said.

"I think you're getting something you haven't counted on."

"What do you mean?"

"Gabriella Montez is here tonight. And she looks better than she did when she left."

"Well, if she comes back I'll just keep making her play costumes smaller and smaller until she is as good as dead."

Sharpay gasped when she heard this. She knew Gabriella wasn't doing this to herself on purpose. Chrissy didn't care if she caused Gabriella's health crisis, as long as she got Troy. Sharpay quickly made her way out of the bathroom once the other girls had left and to the locker room. She sent someone in to get Troy.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked coming out.

"There's something you need to know..." Sharpay said.

* * *

"Hey, where have you been?" Gabriella asked Sharpay after she returned. 

"Long line." Sharpay replied.

"Oh."

* * *

East High won States! All of their supporters cheered loudly as they stood up in their seats. Gabriella and Keisha were gathering up their stuff and getting ready to leave since they had a plane to catch. The basketball team was up on a podium as they were given their trophy. The entire team had been let in on Troy's plan to get somewhat even with Chrissy. Troy was given a microphone. 

"Thank you. We couldn't have done it all without the help of our supporters. And our biggest supporters were of course the cheerleaders. So could we have their captain come up here please?"

Chrissy giggled and jumped onto the stage. Her fellow cheerleaders cheered loudly. Chrissy smiled for the cameras as they took her pictures.

"We have something for you to show you how much we think of you and to thank you for your all of your school spirit." Troy told Chrissy. "Guys!"

Chad, Zeke, Jason and Troy then dumped a huge bucket of red dye onto the head cheerleader. Chrissy let out a loud wailing scream as her entire body was dyed red. Gabriella, Kelsi, Taylor and Sharpay all began to laugh along with the rest. All the photographers took several more pictures of Chrissy than they did before.

"Girls, I'm sorry, we have to go." Gabriella and Keisha's chaperone said.

"Ok."

Gabriella and Keisha both hugged the girls goodbye and told them they would see each other again soon. They then began to exit the gym and walked outside. A car was waiting for them at the entrance to the school.

"Gabby!"

Gabriella turned around to see Troy running after her. She smiled and hugged him tightly. Troy then kissed her excitedly. Keisha and the chaperone smiled and got into the car.

"I'm so happy for you. But what was the deal with Chrissy Jones?"

"She is the one responisble for sending you into the road to anorexia. She took in your costumes to make you think that you needed to lose weight." Troy explained.

"Gabby!" Keisha called from the car. "We need to go."

"I've got a plane to catch. I'll be back for good in three weeks. I promise." Gabriella told Troy.

"And I will be here waiting."

Gabriella smiled as she kissed him goodbye. Troy watched the car drive away taking his sweetheart with it. In three weeks she would be back and nobody would force them apart again. Troy Bolton would make sure of that.


	2. Welcome Home

**Someone asked if I would make this a two-shot, so after figuring out how to write this, I decided to add one more chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

"Alright, Ms. Montez, you have finished your six week stint here." Gabriella's counselor told her happily. "I bet you're happy to be going home."

"I am, thank you Mrs. Peterson." Gabriella said hugging the woman. "You have been so helpful to me with all of this."

"Well, it is my job to be as much help to you as I can possibly be. And I must add that you were the model patient for us."

"Thank you."

"You are cleared. You and your mother have a safe trip home and don't forget to send word to me on how you're doing."

"I will. Thank you again."

Gabriella walked out of the office and went to go join her mother out in the hall. Ms. Montez hugged her daughter tightly. Gabriella then went over and hugged Keisha tightly as she too was getting ready to go home today. The two girl created a bond that they would never share with any other of their girlfriends back at home and knew that they were only a phone call away if either one needed anything.

"Call me when you get back to New Mexico." Keisha told Gabriella as they hugged.

"I will, and you call me when you get back to Texas."

"You will be the first person I call."

"Gabby, come on we have to go." Ms. Montez called not wanting to break up the friends' goodbyes.

"I gotta go, I'll call you later."

"And I'll see you this summer."

"Right."

Gabriella and her mother walked outside to their awaiting cab and began to get in. Several people came out to say goodbye to Gabriella and her mother. Many were sad to see her go but with her going meant that she was better and that was what she needed to be. Gabriella smiled as she received many phone numbers so she could stay in touch with the friends she made and so that they could be a support system if she ever needed them. She then got into the van with her mother.

"Happy to be going home?" Ms. Montez asked her.

"Very happy." Gabriella agreed. "I can't wait to see Troy and hear his voice."

"I'm sure he is feeling the same way right now."

* * *

Troy was trying to keep himself busy so he wouldn't go mad with waiting for the next six hours to go by and the arrival of Gabriella and her mother. He missed her so much that he had been counting down the hours for almost nine days now. He hadn't been allowed to call Gabriella while she was away but Ms. Montez kept him updated with how she was doing and if they needed anything. 

"Troy, you have to calm down." Chad told him. "Running around the place isn't going to bring her here any faster. Just sit down and relax before you drive us all crazy."

"I can't help it." Troy said. "If I sit down, the wait will seem longer. If I keep walking then my mind will be focused on something else and before I know eight o'clock will be here."

"Well, lets put your energy to use." Mrs. Bolton said coming into the room. "Go clean the kitchen."

"I'll go do that right now." Troy agreed walking into the kitchen.

"That boy must be desperate to keep his mind off the time." Mrs. Bolton told her husband as he walked over to her.

"I'm not surprised. Gabriella's coming home tonight. He's been seperated from her for almost two months." Coach Bolton said. "He's just trying to make the time go faster."

"Time never goes fast enough when you're waiting for a loved one." Mrs. Bolton added.

An hour later, Troy came out of the kitchen. The kitchen was spotless as if it were on display in a furniture store. Mrs. Bolton was about to quickly put him to work on the bathrooms when Coach Bolton told him to go work off energy on the basketball court. Chad followed his best friend and tried to keep up with him as Troy ran all over the court.

* * *

Two hours before Gabriella's plane landed, Troy went to a flower store to pick up a bunch of roses and a large teddy bear to welcome his girlfriend back home. He then went to the Montez house to make sure it was still clean and everything was as the mother and daughter left it. Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason and Ryan met him there. They were all going to the airport together to welcome Gabriella and her mother home. 

"Ready to go get her?" Sharpay asked.

"More than ready." Troy agreed smiling.

Everyone piled into their cars and began the drive to the airport. Ryan was with Troy but had agreed that he would go home with Sharpay and Zeke giving Troy private time with Gabriella and her mother. In the back was Troy's gifts for Gabriella along with some of her favorite coffee from Starbucks.

* * *

Gabriella and her mother were getting ready to get off the plane. Gabriella was wearing a large sweatshirt. One of the affects she was still having was she got cold very easy and always wanted either a sweatshirt or a blanket no matter how warm it was. Ms. Montez waited for her once she got off the plane. Gabriella smiled at her mother finally happy to be home. The mother and daughter began to head off to the baggage claim to get their luggage. 

"So, do you think any of your friends will be here?"

"I don't know, it's kind of late. I don't think their parents would let them come out over here this late. Troy's parents might more than anybody's." Gabriella answered as they reached the escalator that would take them down to the luggage claim.

* * *

"What time did her plane get in?" Sharpay asked excitedly. 

"It got in at eight." Taylor said looking at the over head monitors.

"There she is." Chad announced as Gabriella and her mother appeared on the escalator.

Gabriella and her mother were in deep converstation that they did not even notice that the others were waiting there for them. Ms. Montez was explaining to her daughter that she wasn't going to school the first week so she could get used to being back home. Gabriella was trying to explain to her mother that she would be alright.

"Hold these." Troy said handing Chad the flowers and the teddy bear.

"Where are you going?" Kelsi asked.

"To welcome her home." Troy replied heading over to his girlfriend.

"Mom, I'll be fine. I promise that I'll eat at the times they told to me to eat." Gabriella tried with her mother.

"I want you to have at least a week off from school after everything that has gone on. You deserve to have a few days of a break. Rehab was hard work for you."

"But..."

Before Gabriella could even say anymore she was dipped backwards and soon a pair of very familiar lips were pressed against hers in the most passionate kiss she had ever received. Soon, Gabriella found herself wrapping her arms around Troy's neck deepening their kiss. Troy pulled away and looked down at his girlfriend still trying to recover from the kiss.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi. That was some 'Welcome, Home Gabriella.' I may just leave you again so I could have that greeting again." Gabriella said still in a slight daze from her kiss.

"No way, now that you're back with me, I'm never letting you go again."

"Well, I don't every want to be let go by you again."

"Come say hello to everyone else, so they can leave and I can have you all to myself again."

"I think I can agree to that."

Gabriella greeted everyone else happily as they all welcomed her home at once. Everyone laughed as Chad tried to pass off the flowers and the bear being from him. He was busted once Gabriella read the card and saw Troy's name written on it. As they were getting into their cars, Gabriella thanked them all for being so supportive for her and being strong and helping her get through this faster. She knew that above everything else that she had friends and a boyfriend who would always be there for her whenever she needed them.


	3. Back to Normal and Troy's Promise

* * *

The next morning, Gabriella was slowly eating the breakfast her mother made for her. She was still in her pajamas and in one of Troy's sweatshirts. Ms. Montez had won the argument; Gabriella was staying home from school that week. The sixteen year old was picking at her waffles as her mother sat down next to her. 

"How's it coming?" Ms. Montez asked.

"Slowly, like always." Gabriella answered quietly.

Gabriella still had problems eating food, like most victims of anorexia. Her mother did state that she looked healthier than she did when they left. She was still too skinny for her to be at a healthy weight.

"The others and their families are coming over coming over tonight for your 'Welcome Home' party."

"Cool." Gabriella said smiling.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Tacos."

"I'm going to go to the store to pick up food for tonight. I want you to take it easy while I'm gone."

"Yes, Mom."

"I love you, Baby."

"I love you, too."

That afternoon, after school got out, the others arrived at the Montez house. Troy unlocked the door and led everyone inside. As they walked into the living room, the found Gabriella sound curled up sound asleep on the couch. Her blanket covered her up to her eyes. The hood of Troy's sweatshirt covered the top of her head.

"We should start setting up." Sharpay whispered. "And let her rest."

That evening, everyone was just arriving at the house. The parents would get to see Gabriella for the first time since she and her mother went to the rehab center. Gabriella came downstairs in a dark pair of jeans and a red tank top. All the mothers hugged her tightly as they greeted her.

"How are you feeling?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Not too bad." Gabriella answered wrapping a blanket around her shoulders.

"Has your life changed drastically at all?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I get cold all the time. My body lost a lot of the fat that keeps you warm." Gabriella answered. "And I seem to be eating much slower. It takes me almost an hour to finish any sort of meal nowadays."

"But you look much healthier than you did before."

"I feel healthier, but it's going to be a day by day struggle."

"But she has me to help her out." Troy stated coming up behind his girlfriend and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Troy could still feel the bones of her hips every time he wrapped his arms around her. His blood still boiled over the fact that someone would go so low to try and endanger Gabriella's health like that in order to seduce him. No, Troy was a one woman man and his one woman was Gabriella Montez.

"Gabby, what do you want for dessert tonight?" Ms. Montez asked.

"Ice cream, I don't care which kind." Gabriella called back.

Twenty minutes later, the party was sitting down to dinner. Gabriella was in between her mother and Troy. Everyone was sitting at the Montez' large dining room table. The food was tacos, rice, cornbread and salads. The entire conversation was light and funny. Most was talk about what they were all going to do for Spring Break. Since this was the group's final Spring Break as high school students, the families decided to try and go somewhere all together. Between conversations, Troy and Ms. Montez did notice that Gabriella was eating slowly. They both decided not to bring it up in front of everyone else though. Gabriella could feel them watching her and tired to eat faster and a little bit more than she normally would.

"So, Gabby, when do you come back to school?" Chad asked.

"Next Monday." Gabriella answered. "Mom wants me to take this week off to relax before jumping right into school again. Which now I can say I'm more than happy to do so."

"I told you I was right." Ms. Montez said as everyone laughed. "One of these days you will see I know what I'm doing."

"Yes, Mother."

"So, what was the weather like in Utah?" Mr. Danforth asked, much to Chad's embarrassment.

"It was great, I was so happy that we had nice weather. Especially on the days were Gabby had day trips. The two of us along with her sponsor and Gabby's roommate, Keisha, would mostly go horse back riding or to a little park to just sit and talk." Ms. Montez said.

"I made friends there that I will always share this bond with for the rest of my life." Gabriella explained. We all made a promise that if one of us ever needed anything we'll…"

Gabriella was suddenly cut off my pain in her stomach. She dropped her glass onto the floor causing glass to shatter everywhere. She doubled over in pain. Everyone beside Ms. Montez stood up to see what the matter was. Ms. Montez held her daughter as Gabriella cried in pain.

"Gabby, look at me." Ms. Montez told her daughter firmly. "You've been through this before. Just focus on something else."

"It hurts, Mom." Gabriella whispered.

"Come on, Baby."

Ms. Montez helped Gabriella stand up and helped her walk up to her bedroom. The others waited at the foot of the stairs to be ready if they should be needed. Mr. Baylor, who was a doctor raced up to see if they needed anything medically. Ms. Montez told him that it was just Gabriella's stomach. She always got stomach aches if she ate too much too fast.

Everyone knew that Gabriella was going to need all the help she could possibly get. None of the others knew what she was going through, but they would make sure that she would never face it again. Troy promised himself, Gabriella and her mother that he would do all he could to make sure that she was just as healthy as she was before. He knew it would be hard and that there would be screaming from Gabriella to tell him to back off and leave her alone, but Troy Bolton made a promise and he would see to it that he kept it. Gabriella Montez was the best thing to ever happen to him and he wanted to make sure that she would stay in his life forever.

* * *

**Well, that's the end. I hope you all enjoyed it. This was just a quick little story I came up with one day. Thanks to all who read and reviewed it.**


End file.
